Stealing my thunder!
by JamieLeigh78
Summary: Draco's entering his seventh year at Hogwarts and his uncle has taken over as headmaster the dark lord is behind him for atempting to kill dumbledore his life was just perfect that is until a new face comes along and steals his thunder. Please Review.


**Hey guys this is a little intro to the new characters Arsen Barela and Hades Malfoy before the story begins. This is where it all began for them. Hope you like it please review. Thanks and enjoy. Also check out our amazing site run by myself, Hades and Briony Blake. **

**www (.) hogwartsregenerated (.) forumotion (.) co (.) uk/**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT ARSEN.**

**Arsen Barela:**

Ever had the feeling that you are not alive but not yet quite dead? Surely i can't be dead with this amount of pain but then how is this amount of pain possible in the world we know? I've never been a stranger to pain thanks to an abusive father who used to hurt me just for existing, for being what he called 'evil'. But something lurks out there and it's killing off my attackers one by one. Would it come after me next? I couldn't be sure. So here i lay in a tangle of dead bodies that were once my family to scared to shout for help. To hurt to move. My pure blood slowly filling up the alley, the last of the Barela blood line spilling on muggle territory. They had no idea what they had done. Those filthy muggles looking down at me like think they are better than everyone else. Well news flash you aren't. There is a better race of human beings out there preparing themselves for war against you. My conciousness started to fade as i fought for every last breath. Clinging to life with the tips of my fingers, deaths impatient grip quickly getting stronger and stronger as time slowly went by. There was time for one last gasp of breath as i faded out into the black depths of death to join the family i'd always despised.

...

_Half an hour ago._

A small family of four walked their way across the muggle city of london to Diagon alley, the look of interest printed on all their faces except one. The eldest son. The Barela's were a weird family all pure bloods and they made sure everyone knew it. But they loved muggles. They found them interesting to say the least. They rounded a corner taking a short cut away from all the weird stares they got as they walked by, coming down a long alleyway. Their path was cut short however by a group of muggles having a laugh at their expense.

"Well what do we have here? A bunch of weirdo's." Smiled the leader nodding to his gang which moved to surround the small family blocking all exits. Arsen's hands clenched into fists by his sides, his fingers digging into his palms as he tried to contain his disgust. Arsen didn't think like his family, he hated everything to do with Muggles and thanks to his father he could never go a day without hearing about them. He gritted his teeth as the leader pulled out his mobile phone to check the time.

"Oh interesting what is that may i ask?" Asked his father. That was just typical of him, the first sign of muggle inventions and he had forgotten about the trouble they seemed to be in.

"What?" Laughed a member of the gang moving to the front of the group to stand by his leaders side. "You've got to be kidding me. Where are you from? Mars?" He laughed making the others around him follow his example. His father even let out a little laugh causing Arsen's face to scrunch up in disgust.

"You make me sick." Spat Arsen not being able to contain himself any more. "You guys think you own the place, well not for long. You'll soon be bowing down to our feet like the pieces of scum you are." He said spitting down at the leaders feet.

"Arsen no be quiet. He didn't mean that." Said his mother tightening her grip on his brothers hand. "These are decent people and deserve to live their lives." She said turning her head to look over at Arsen.

"Yeah right they get to live their lives whilst i get locked up yeah? I don't think so, these muggles are big enough to start this so they can watch as we finish it." He said staring the leader in the face. He pulled his hand back and punched him in the face before he could react, then watched as he fell to the floor. "Now that's were you belong bowing down to my feet." He said spitting on the back of the leaders head.

"Arsen leave these people alone." Said his father trying to order him around but Arsen just ignored him, what did it matter if he would later regret it. These muggles needed putting in their place.

The leader glanced up between Arsen and his father in interest one eyebrow raised wiping away the little bit of blood coming from his split lip. "Wow you think a lot of yourself kid. Maybe we should teach you a little lesson in manners ey guys?" He asked smiling his eyes not leaving Arsens at all as he heard cheers of agreement around them.

...

A drink was needed that was all. After all the work he'd had to do this week he needed to time relax. Hades sighed and glanced down at his watch, he was supposed to meeting his brother in an hour but he had time for at least one drink.

He crossed the road his black cloak fluttering behind him in the light summer breeze.

...

The leader wiped his bleeding nose. "You're gonna wish you never did that kid." He said reaching back into his pocket and pulling out a knife. Arsen never let his eyes leave the leaders eyes in doing so would show fear and he couldn't do that. "Oh yeah what you gonna do stab me? I've had worse." He said laughing in the guys face.

"You beginning to annoy me kid." He said stepping closer and towering over Arsen.

"Yeah well you've always annoyed me." Said Arsen pushing him back. "Arsen." Said his father reaching over and pulling him behind him. "I've told you before you need to respect muggles and what they do for society." Said his father holding him back from the gang.

"Yeah right using crucio never worked on me and neither is this i would rather die than respect these pieces of filth they belong working for us. It's time we were outed in the world." He said as one of the men pulled out a gun.

"Maybe this will bother you kid?" He said poining the gun at his mothers head, whilst the other pointed theirs at his father, brother and himself. "Yeah you would think so wouldn't you?" He said checking his watch for the time, he was getting rather bored of this now. Arsen looked down to his right a smile playing on his lips, he had two options: attack the leader first or stand back and let them bring it to him. He slowly made his way around his family who stood frozen, back towards the leader of the group. He paused for a few second to look at his face, he tilted his head to one side then pounced on him bringing him down to the floor where he punched every once of his body he could reach. He never had been the patient type. Everyone stood by in shock whilst Arsen hit the leader, using his weight to make more of an impact.

Arsen felt many hands tugging at his robes as he punched every inch of the leader. Finally he was thrown back, landing heavily on the floor and before he could get up a force so bad hit his chest cracking a rib. He bit his lip to stop himself from shouting out. Now many feet and fists were hitting him, too many to stop. He curled himself up into a ball to protect his broken rib but more injuries appeared all over his body.

"Stop, he didn't mean it he's young and naive." Said his mother many of the gang paused allowing him to stand on his feet. Every inch of his body was cut and bruised and he was pretty sure his ribs were broken. Blood filled his mouth so he spat it onto the floor whilst one of his arms wrapped around his ribs holding in the pain.

"You're gonna pay for this." He said a smile spreading on his face as he see the state of the leaders face. Hands grabbed his arms from behind making wince as they caused him to move, hurting his rib. The leaders fist connected with his face, causing no doubt a black eye. "What you cant fight on your own?" He asked turning his head back to the leader. "Need your cronies to back you up you coward." He said before spitting out more blood.

"I don't like your attitude kid." Said the leader circling him, a knife in hand. "We need something to shut him up. Hmm what to do?" He said speaking to himself. Arsen froze not moving he had two choices stay here and let them hurt him more or struggle and escape which risked hurting his ribs more. Before he even got the chance to make up his mind he felt a slicing pain split down his shoulder onto his chest and he just couldn't help but scream out in pain. His clothes started to turn a crimson red as he heard shouting from behind him.

"Oi leave him alone." Cried him mother pulling out her wand to the laughter of the gang. "What you gonna go with that poke me." Laughed one them who then flew throught the air straight into a wall. "What the..." He said as he flew then he lay unconcious. Then everything happened so fast the people pointing the gun all fired at once just as an unimaginable pain split his chest in half making it hard for him to breathe and bringing him to the ground.

...

Hades turned around the corner just in time to see several guns being shot. All four of the figures were shot, all of them falling to the ground at the same time. He slowly made his way over not entirely sure what was going on. He was pretty sure that they weren't muggles that had gotten shot. He swung his cane back and forth as he got closer, using his left hand to reach into his robes to pull out his wand.

"What's going on here?" He said pointing his wand at the leaders face.

"What's it got to do with you?" Replied the leader lifting up his gun. Hades smiled shaking his head a little. Taking hold of the gun hand and twisting it till he had no choice but to let go. "When will you ever learn to keep you mouth shut. Avada Kadavra." He said lazily pointing it at one of the gang members and watching him fall out of the corner of his eye. His eyes burned into the brown ones of the muggle.

"You made me do that." He said pointing his wand hand briefly at the boy he had killed then moving back to the leader. "Now you're going to do as i say or your going the same way as your friend here." He saw the look of surprise then fear flick across his face, giving him a little satisfaction. This is what he had been waiting for. He tilted his head to the side and gently said. "Place those metal things on the floor." He said flicking his wand at the gun in the others hands.

"Arg." The small cry caught Hades' attention and he slowly turned to see the young boy still alive but with a bullet in his chest. "Oh look one is still alive. Avada Kadavra. Avada Kadavra." He said with a little flick of the wrist killing of all but two of the leaders men as they began to run away. "Tut tut. Now what to do with you." He said watching to remaining muggles look around at there fellow dead gang members.

Again he turned his head to the side with that psychotic look he had and thought. "Hmm i think im gonna keep you, you'll make a good pet." He said looking down at the boy what do you think kid?" He asked bending down closer to hear what he had to say.

...

He heard a new voice but it was a little fuzzy as he began to loose consciousness he didn't know nor care which side they were on as he was gonna die here anyway in the place of the muggles. His last act to bring the muggles down had failed there were just too many of them to bring down by himself. And thats where he passed out as the pain overwhelmed him.

...

"Oh great now unconscious. You wanna hope these weren't pure blood kid there's not a lot of us left and it's just gonna make things a whole lot worse for you." He said all the jokeyness gone from his voice. He lifted his wand and pointed it at the guys face just as he flinched. "Don't worry i haven't finished with you just yet. The kid is gonna decide your fate if he survives." He said casting the imperious charm on him and making him gather all the bodies into a corner of the alleyway. "And you wanna hope he does." He muttered to himself.

"Come one son stay with me." He said gathering him in his arms being careful not to pull him around too much to injure him further. "You. Here. Now." He ordered to the leader who piled the last body onto of the others and made his way over to Hades. "Take hold of my shoulder and hold on tight." He said lifting his wand and burning all the bodies. He hated burning the witch and the two wizards with filth but right now he had no choice this kid needed saving so without a second thought he spun on the spot and returned home. 

**So there we have it when Arsen met Hades, Hades adopts Arsen as his son so he doesn't get put into a muggle care home. The next chapter we move forwards in time to Draco and Arsen's 7th year in hogwarts. Please review thanks.**


End file.
